In The Moonlight No luar
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Numa fria noite... Dois jovens apreciam o luar....


**_Disclaimer¹:_**Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem Ç.Ç ... Porém_** eu**_ e a _**Kaori-chan**_ estamos armando um plano para sequestrar** _04 _**xuxuzões da **_Akatsuki_** õ.Ó.

**_Disclaimer²: _**A música _**In the Moonlight**_ e o anime _**Gravitation**_... Também não me pertencem Ç.Ç .

**_" Boa leitura " _**

**_

* * *

_****_In the Moolight (No luar)_**

A noite chegou cedo naquele dia...

De pouco em pouco o céu ia deixando de ser azul bebê e se tornando um frio azul marinho...

O sol quente e revigorante da passagem a gélida lua... O céu agora era um imenso mar de estrelas.

Passos se podia ouvir no interior dos imensos corredores da mansão Hyuuga. Todos já descansavam em suas camas, apenas uma rapaz alto, de olhos pérolados ainda estava acordado...

_**A Lua laranja vem, estou pensando em você  
Misturar minha figura com a de outra pessoa  
Casualmente olhei para cima, mesmo agora, sua silhueta brilhava na luz fraca. **_

Neji andava sem rumo pela enorme mansão...

Perdera o sono e agora estava a procura dela...

Se dirigia lentamente a varanda, de lá dava para ver perfeitamente seu quarto.

Toda noite ela parava na janela para olhar o céu...

_**O que estou esperando? Você não está no quarto  
O tempo é como passos, não consigo dormir, meu peito dói  
Ainda estou esperando, esperando sozinho  
Nós dois vimos a lua daquele dia, em algum lugar, você a vê  
**_

Hinata acostumara-se a isso... Desde criança aprendera a apreciar o luar, e agora toda noite antes de ir dormir parava e olhava a lua... A lua que tanto lembrava Ele, sempre gélida e séria e que ao mesmo tempo se tornava segura e aconselhadora...

E Neji sabia disso...

Sabia cada mania de Hinata, sabia quando estava triste ou feliz...

A muito tempo tinha percebido o quão esgoista fora e agora se arrependerá por tudo que fizera...

Se arrependera por cada palavra rude que lançara a Hinata, magoando a mesma...

Porém... Agora não tinha mas o que se fazer... Ela estava distante dele. E o causador de tudo isso forá ele mesmo...

_**Lembro de sua voz e também de sua risada me imitando  
A noite que saímos para beber é uma fotografia laranja (memória antiga)  
Perdôou meu egoísmo e a mentira que deixei cair na sombra  
Sua lágrima ainda silenciosa, o tempo corre.  
Os raois da manhã que logo vêm se desmancham no céu  
Na última noite onde mais você chorou?  
Apenas a Lua ainda vê meu coração deixado para trás. **_

Olhando a mesma lua que Hinata observava... Neji apenas lembrava dos velhos tempos. Lembrava quando era apenas um garoto e de quantas noites de sono perderá junto a Hinata... Duas crianças que ficavam madrugada a dentro observando a lua e suas estrelas, tentando imaginar qual era o segredo de tamanha beleza...

**_Estou te esperando, ainda assim esse sentimento distante  
O tempo é como passos, não consigo dormir, meu peito dói  
Ainda estou esperando, esperando sozinho_**

A brisa vazia e fria soprava... Junto levava toda a a serenidade da noite...

E no céu que a pouco era uma mar de estrelas, agora se tornará uma fria tempestade... Onde pequenas gotas começavam lentamente a cair, encobrindo mesmo que sem perceber, o grande e belo Luar...

Os dois jovens que a pouco tempo observavam a lua, entram, deitam em suas devidas camas e adormecem... Entram no mundo dos sonhos onde cada um sonha com o que mais deseja...

Um ao Outro.

****

Nós dois vimos a lua daquele dia, em algum lugar, você a vê 

_**In The Moonlight - Gravitation**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Fim_**

**_

* * *

_**Ohayoo!

Minha primeira 'SongFic n-n (adoro SongFic's n.\ )

Bom... Estava Eu assistindo **Gravitation** (n-n), quando comecei a ouvir essa música... Olhei a tradução e logo me lembrei do Neji u.ù...

Tive a fantástica (¬.¬) idéia de criar uma Fic sobre esta música (que eu amo de paixão ú.ù)... Pronto! Foi isso que aconteceu...

Eu gostei bastante de escrever essa Fic... Espero que alguém também goste o tanto quanto eu ú.ù.

me perdoêm se saiu ruim... Essa Fic foi tirada do fundo do meu coração Ç.Ç

Contribuem para a 'Paz Mundial... Mandem Review e fassam uma garotinha inocênte e pura feliz n.n ...

**_Gaara:_** Você é a _'garotinha inocênte e pura ? _

Haii n.n'...

**_Gaara : _**¬.¬

Muito agradecida... Mayara.


End file.
